Mami Tomoe
Mami Tomoe is one of the main characters from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Background Some time before the start of the anime, Mami made her wish after she was in a car accident with her parents. She was most likely very badly wounded, as her parents died on the scene, and Mami only survived due to making a wish with Kyubey, who appeared at just that moment, leaving Mami little time to consider her wish. For some time after that, Mami fought to save people from witches by herself. It is established that approximately a year later, she meets Kyoko Sakura, a girl who had made her wish at about the same time as Mami, but is far less experienced. Mami saves her from a powerful witch that was too much for Kyoko to defeat alone. Kyoko admires Mami's skill and ideals, and she is the first one Mami has met who thought in a similar way as she did. They become a team, fighting witches and saving people together. Mami meets Kyoko's family, and the two girls become very close. Some time after they begin working together, Kyoko's father discovers that Kyoko had made her wish to give him followers for his church, which caused him to have a mental breakdown in which he killed himself and everyone in the family, except Kyoko. This event causes Kyoko to change idealistically, and she breaks her alliance with Mami, saying she will fight only for herself from now on. Mami thinks that she can change Kyoko's mind and refuses to let her go off alone, which leads to a clash between them in which they battle using their magic. Kyoko finishes the battle by forcing Mami to give up or seriously hurt her junior, and they separate for good. Mami is alone again except for Kyubey until the anime series starts. At the end of Episode 1, Mami meets Madoka and Sayaka in the barrier of the witch Gertrud. She saves them from the familiars, chasing off the witch for the time being. Homura appears, and Mami advises her to chase after the witch to prevent an immediate conflict. Mami then introduces Madoka and Sayaka to Kyubey and explains the magical girl system, offering to bring them on her witch hunts to learn and experience the life of a magical girl. Acting as their mentor, she advises them to choose their wishes carefully. Mami searches for and defeats Gertrud upon their next encounter, saving the life of a woman committing suicide. She offers to share Gertrud's Grief Seed with Homura, but is rebuffed. Suspicious of Homura's motives in preventing Madoka from contracting, attempts to resolve differences with Homura fail. When entering Charlotte's barrier, Mami and Madoka are confronted by Homura, who volunteers to take down Charlotte. Mami, still suspicious of Homura, ignores her warning that Charlotte is different from most witches and ties her up with Regale. After Madoka agrees to contract, she was overwhelmed by the realization that she would be no longer be fighting alone. Drunk on the "Power of Friendship", she is careless and reckless in her battle with Charlotte and is killed. As revealed in episode 10, Mami has had multiple different demises in different timelines. Her death in the first timeline was when fighting Walpurgis Night. In the third timeline, upon learning about the fate of magical girls, Mami decides to kill her companions and herself before they can become witches, and Madoka kills her in order to save Homura and herself. Powers & Abilities *'Ribbons': Can control ribbons to tie up others that run on her life energy. They are nigh-inescapable and can be used to create fully-functional clones of herself. They can also rip holes in gigantic witches. Equipment *'Firearms': Has an infinite amount of magical guns that Mami can summon an unlimited quantity of from out of the most random of places, from under her skirt to under her hat to in her sleeves to in her cleavage... you get the picture. Mami can also summon a rain of bullets. **'Finishing Move - Tiro Finale': Mami summons a large pistol that when striked is almost an guaranteed victory. This weapon has many variants. *'Soul Gem': Is essentially Mami's life force worn as a tiny headpiece or a ring that gives her a Healing Factor. However if the gem take strong physical impact Mami will take extreme damage and if it breaks, then Mami dies because the soul gem is in fact the Girls' human soul. Alternate Forms Candeloro Is Mami's witch that restores all damage inflicted on Mami and thanks to Law of Cycles, can be accessed at will and switched out of a any time. In this form, Candeoro is capable of the same things Mami can do, but to a far more destructive level, Tiro Finale is also changed from a bullet to fire. Feats Strength *Is confirmed to be the second most powerful major Magical Girl besides Madoka. *Immovilized Homura with her ribbons. *Destroyed several of Homulilly's minions. Speed *Able to tag speedsters such as Homura or the likes of Sayaka Miki. *Dodged point-blank bullets being shot by Homura's guns. Durability *Can stand her guard while fiing guns that are 1.5 times her size. Skill *Stalemated against Homura Akemi. *Once killed Kyoko and almost killed Homura. *Tangled with witches that can mess up towns in their own horrific image. *Master in gunplay. *She has killed many witches during her time as a Magical Girl. Weaknesses *Can get overconfident or hasteful. *Allowed her to get aHEAD of herself. *Doesn't physically fight rather uses her guns more. *Freezes up or goes berserk if things go wrong. *Soul Gem is a weak point. If it breaks she dies. **However it's a small point to hit. *Her series goes to Undertale levels of deep. *Occasionally underestimates her foes. *Candeloro is insane. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Firearms Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles